


Snowangels

by Katakatica



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Character Death, Dark, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rewrite, Romance, dark at times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:12:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7478310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katakatica/pseuds/Katakatica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seasons changed: nature waking as its blanket of snow would be melted by the gentle sun, only for the forest to go to sleep not much later, trees shedding their leaves one by one as winter approached once more. But the forest stayed the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowangels

Seasons changed: nature waking as its blanket of snow would be melted by the gentle sun, only for the forest to go to sleep not much later, trees shedding their leaves one by one as winter approached once more. But the forest stayed the same.

It always only changed just a little. For the strongest of wolves, it was easy to overlook such minor matters. Their instincts relied strongly on what their _wolf_ dictated them and it  did not need much of their smell, sight or hearing to function. It relied on something else not many of them could decipher. That, however, did not mean that they did not welcome its help with open arms. The reason for that was quite simple: alphas were the _protectors_ of the weakest from their kin. Naturally, they had to be sharp, they had to posses something that would make them capable of such actions.

Omegas on the hand, the weaker of their kin tended to be different. They were mostly small and soft-spoken, born to be mothers rather than fighters. Those without mates to protect them would often dote on the rest of the pups in their packs, granted that there were any. It was rare for them to hunt or _fight_... or travel alone.

Tiny paws clad in dark fur hit the snowy ground in a rushed manner as a pup made its way through the forest: there was an urgency to the way its lithe body moved. Confusion could be seen in bright blue eyes as yips and whines escaped its muzzle. It had seen something so, so horrible...

"Alpha, alpha!" its voice sounded, confusion and pain marring the simple words."Alpha, you need to come with me, I found something!"

The wolf it had spoken to, large with fur as dark as the night sky, rose to his feet, proud head held high. He regarded the pup with some surprise: it was rare for the independent little one to actually plead for his attention. Something truly important must have happened.

"What is it, Sehun?" he asked, tilting his head to the side. He could see in the way the pup bounced on his feet that he was nervous and puzzled, but he would not go without questioning. It probably was no false alarm, but who knew. He could recall stories from his own childhood, wanting to impress his father... Without a true father figure, he supposed, that Sehun would want to impress him. While they were not connected by blood, they were connected by something even stronger. They belonged to the same pack, and as alphas - albeit the young one was still a mere pup and not up for the responsibilities yet - they were to guard the same lands until their life ended. They were bind by that: their wolves tied to each other in a bond that was stronger than something merely paternal. It was hard to wrap their mind around it, but it was. So maybe...

"I found a wolf," the pup yipped unhappily and he had the courage to lightly tug at the older alpha's paw with his sharp little teeth, the gleam in his eyes growing desperate."I..I think he's not an alpha. I was discovering and I ran into him and he won't wake up and..."

"Lead the way." The response, albeit stoic, was all the pup needed before he bounded off, rapid as ever.

He had never seen something like that: a wolf covered completely by cold, cold snow, barely moving. Soft fur could barely made out through the blanket of white that had came to embrace it. Like an angel, maybe, one that had fallen from the sky. The young alpha had heard stories of godly creatures roaming the grounds. So maybe, one had arrived to help them... But weren't helpers supposed to be strong and..and...awake?

"Sehun, I can find the wolf from here," the dark-furred alpha gave a fond lick to the muzzle of the younger before pushing him back lightly, voice still low and collected."Go back to our cave and stay there until I say otherwise, alright?"

Without really wanting to, the pup obeyed: he had no other choice. He knew well already that the alpha would punish him for not behaving if needed: rules were rules in a pack, even if it was small and a little broken, missing some of its key members.

Seeing him disappear, the alpha rushed through the thick snow. Just the barest hint of a smell: floral, sweet, _omega_ was enough for him to track the fallen wolf. Sehun had been right, as always.

The instinct to care, to protect burnt in the back of his mind: he had to keep his safe, but he also had to see if the omega was alright. For alphas who had no mates, omegas who they could potentially choose as them always came first, granted that they meant no harm. It seemed twisted but it made sense: in the area they lived packs were small but there were many of them. Had wolves they been branded as _suspicious_ at the very first glance, it would have been nearly impossible for their _families_ to keep growing...

The omega was tiny. Laying still but breathing, it was obvious that it would not make it alone.

"Wake up," cold words were uttered but a warm nose gently brushed against soft, ice-cold fur."Wake up". A command was a command and it should have been obeyed.. It seemed however, that slumbering spirits could not hear it.

Many thoughts cursed through the alpha's mind as he stood still for moments. What could he do? Bring the omega home, heal him and? What if he _did_ mean harm to the pack. What if he had a mate and pups waiting for him? From just scent alone, it seemed as if he had not been claimed yet, but it was quite hard to tell. The faint scent of another alpha lingered in the air but it did not cling to the small wolf's fur like it would have if it belonged to his mate. There was something else under all that, too, but..

"Help..help.." he heard suddenly, the tiny, breathless voice. Where was it coming from?"Help, please.."

The omega lay silent still, but he seemed to have shifted just slightly, turning a little so he lay more on his stomach... And just there in the newly uncovered area lay a tiny pup, its fur a soft blond, form shivering madly from the cold."Help, please... help me wake my mama!"


End file.
